The Ascension of an Angel
by Kiteria
Summary: Aurora Daniels wakes up in a completely new world that seems like Heaven. She meets Jake and he helps her adjust to her new home in Angel's Paradise. But Aurora soon finds out that not all is right in Paradise and decides to join the Angel's Elite Force to defend her new home against Lucifer and his army. She's got an ability that can help more than she knows.
1. Human to Angel

**PROLOGUE**

-Aurora-

Of what I can now remember of my human life isn't much. I was told when I first got here if I tried to remember my human life it would cause me pain. I'm not sure who it was that told me that, but their words keep repeating themselves over and over in my mind.

"….but it'll be far worse if by some chance you remember how you died, because when you do, you'll become a Reaper."

I'm not exactly sure what's going on here, or where _here_ is, but all I know is that my name is Aurora Daniels and I was eighteen when I died.

* * *

Chapter one: Human to Angel

-Aurora-

The change from human to angel was very painful. Not at all like what I'd heard people say it'd be like once you died. When I first got to Heaven-no, that's not right. This place is neither Heaven nor Hell. When I got to this place and about two days had passed with me just wandering around I ran into someone. I had tried asking who they were and where we were, but they didn't answer me. Instead they told me something that frightened me so much I'm sure I'll never forget it.

"Don't try to remember."

At first I had been confused, wondering what in the world he could be talking about, but then he spoke again.

"It will pain you in more ways than one to remember."

"What are you talking about? Who are you? Where are we? What's going on around here?"

I was slightly scared. I was alone in a place I'd never seen before and this man wasn't helping.

"All your questions will be answered."

"But-"

The man shook his head and started to back away. Light hit him and illuminated his face. He looked no older than seventeen. His skin was fare and his eyes were a clear color, much like that of a blind person. He was wearing a long, black cloak that hid the rest of his body. All I was able to see was his face.

"Trying to remember your human life will cause you pain, but it'll be far worse if by some chance you remember how you died., because if you do, you'll become a Reaper."

I shuddered at the seriousness in his voice. He started to back away again and I took a step forward, trying to reach him.

"Wait!"

"Don't try to remember."

And with that the mysterious man was gone. None of my questions were answered, if anything I was more confused than before.

I sighed before starting to walk in the direction I felt I'd get some answers. I suddenly felt really sick and stopped when my vision blurred. Next thing I knew everything went black.

I woke to a searing pain in my back. It had me jumping out of the bed I was laying in.

_Wait a minute, since when was I in a bed?_

Pain coursed through my body, making thinking impossible.

At first, the pain was all over, then it moved to my shoulders. Just when I thought it would go away the pain intensified. It felt as if someone was taking a knife to my back and dragging the blade down as slowly as they could. I turned my head to try and see what was causing the pain and my eyes widened when I saw bulges beneath my skin move to my shoulder blades. I saw white wing-tips break through my skin. They continued to push out, tearing my skin as they tried to settle in place. I felt a hot, sticky liquid running down my back as more and more of the wings came out. Even in death I'd never known such pain.

A new wave of pain coursed through my body and it brought me to my knees. Finally, the pain stopped and a dull throbbing took its place. I sat there, completely still, blood dripping from my wings onto the already soaked carpet. I couldn't move, my body was completely numbed from the pain. The only thing I could feel was the weight of my wings, and the dead weight of my numb body.

I looked around the room and saw the floor was littered with blood soaked, pure-white feathers. I could feel the carpet beneath me soaked with my blood. It was seeping into my pants. I tried to get up, but all I managed to do was straighten my back so I was on my knees. That caused pain to shoot through my body again, and this time I blacked out from it.

As I was coming to I noticed someone else was with me. I felt a gentle tugging on my wings. I'm not sure what they were doing, but it felt really good.

"Oh, you're awake! Thank Heavens, not everyone survives the change."

A voice said from my left. It sounded soft and gentle, like a grandmother talking to her grandchild.

"Your wings developed quite nicely considering they broke through on their own. And they have such a wonderful color to them."

I turned my head slightly to the side in an attempt to see who was talking to me. As my vision came into focus I saw an elderly woman with snow white hair to her shoulders, clear blue eyes, a soft, kind face, and light blue wings sitting next to the bed. She had what looked like a wash bin and brush on the table next to her.

"You must be tired from the change. Well, your wings are clean now so I should probably let you get some sleep."

The woman said as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Thank you."

I said in a small whisper. The woman stopped and looked back at me from over her shoulder. She had a smile on her face.

"So you _can_ talk, and you're welcome."

She said then left and I suddenly felt lonely.

I looked around the room and was shocked to see it was spotless. No blood, no feathers, nothing out of place. I rolled over onto my back and immediately turned back onto my stomach. My entire body was sore, and my wings were extremely sensitive. I quickly fell asleep lying on my stomach.

* * *

-HIM-

"So? How is our new arrival? Have they gone through the change yet; did they survive?"

I asked Karin as she stopped just before me.

"Yes, she's gone through the change _and_ survived. She's just tired at the moment and sleeping it off."

"That's good to hear."

"Don't you think it'd be a good idea to have someone look after her?"

Karen suggested and I thought about it.

"Yes, but who?"

I asked after a while.

"Send Jake, he's been with us long enough to be able to help out our new angel."

I nodded at her suggestion and couldn't help but smile.

"That's a good idea. We'll send Jake to look after our new fellow angel."

I said and Karen nodded.

"Alright then, I'll go and tell him of his new task."

She said before turning and leaving.

* * *

-Jake-

"Hey Jake!"

I turned around at the sound of my name. An angel with light brown hair cut to just past his ears, emerald eyes, and a pair of chocolate brown wings came running up to me.

"Ah Jak-Jak, how are you?"

I asked with a smile as my friend stopped in front of me.

"Good, but I've got some news for you."

He said and I turned to look at him.

"Really? What is it?"

I asked curiously, but I didn't like the frown on his face.

"I don't think you'll like it very much."

He said and I sighed. He always had a tendency to draw things out.

"Just tell me Jak-Jak."

"Okay. We have a new arrival and _you've_ been assigned to look after them. You know, show them around and junk."

"What! Why me? There are several other angels who are older than me that could look after the newbie."

_What in the world is he thinking? He knows I can't stand newbies. He probably did this to get back at me for earlier._

"I don't know, but don't tell them I told you or I'll be in big trouble."

Jak-Jak said, bringing me back to our conversation and away from thoughts about my father.

"Ok, thanks Jak-Jak."

He smiled before leaving for his place. Just as he disappeared from sight Granny Karin showed up.

"Morning Jake."

She said with a smile as she walked up to me.

"Morning Granny Karin."

I said and she sighed.

"I do wish you'd quit calling me that. I'm not _that_ old."

She said and I smiled.

"I know, but it's more fun to call you Granny."

She sighed again before a serious looked covered her face.

"I've got some news for you."

She said and this time I sighed.

_Here it comes._

"Oh? What is it?"

I asked with fake curiosity. I already knew what she was going to say and I wasn't too thrilled about it. Newbies were always so boring and they asked too many questions. They're worse than three year olds.

"We have a new arrival, and you've been assigned to look after her."

_So it's a girl?_

I wondered.

"Why me? Couldn't _he_ have picked someone else?"

I asked a little cross at my father for putting me in this situation.

"Actually, _I _was the one who suggested it."

Karin said and I looked at her in surprise.

"What! Why? You know I can't stand new-"

"This is no ordinary angel Jake."

Karin said, cutting me off and catching my attention.

"What do you mean?"

I asked confused and she just smiled and shook her head.

"You'll see."

She said and I sighed. I really hated it when she goes all 'vague elder' on me.

"Fine. Where?"

I asked wanting to meet this new arrival and get this over with.

"Well right now she's resting from the change, but she's-"

"We had a new arrival survive the change!"

I asked surprised. Not many angels can take the pain that the change causes. It'd been several years since we last had a new arrival that survived.

"Yes, but she went through it alone and so she-"

"Alone? A new arrival survived the change on her own?"

I asked with wide eyes.

_Maybe this girl won't be so boring after all._

I thought as I got over my shock.

"Yes, now will you let me finish?"

She asked and I nodded.

"She's resting now, but by the time you get to Hall Nine I'm sure she'll be awake."

She said and I nodded.

"Ok, I'll go right away."

I said and headed towards Hall Nine.

"Right, and remember, this is an assignment from _him._"

She said seriously and I nodded as I left.

_She's right. Despite the fact he's my father, he's still the ruler of this place._

I sighed to myself as I walked down the streets of the city.


	2. Learning the Ropes

-Aurora-

When I woke up I found I was still in this crazy place, and had wings coming out of my back.

_So it wasn't a dream after all._

I sighed before slowly getting up and going to the bathroom. Inside there was a change of clothes ontop of a hamper. I looked in the mirror as I passed and saw that my wings had made a complete mess of my shirt. I sighed and started changing out of my torn and bloody clothes for the new ones that were provided.

I was having difficulties getting the shirt on because I couldn't get my wings through the slits in the back. Then I heard a knock at the front door.

"Hello? Is anybody home?"

A voice said from outside and I desperately tried to get my shirt on so I could answer the door. Finally, with some effort, I got my wings through the shirt and straightened it out, then I went to answer the door.

_Who the heck could be knocking on my door? I just got here, wherever here is._

I thought as I opened the door.

I didn't really know what to expect in this crazy place, but the last thing I expected to be on my porch when I opened my door was a hot guy. I was so startled I couldn't speak.

"Hey, so you _are_ home."

He said in a deep, rich tone. He was slightly taller than me, had light chestnut colored hair, dark green eyes, charcoal colored wings, and there was just something about him that screamed 'don't mess with me'. I just nodded.

_Who is this guy, and why is he here?_

I wondered as I stared at him.

"Umm, well, you see….I'm supposed to show you around."

He said with a smile and I felt heat rush to my cheeks.

"So, what's your name?"

_That's why he's here? To show me around this place? I guess whoever runs this place isn't so bad. Wait a second, didn't he just ask me something?_

"What?"

I asked and the blush on my face darkened when he smiled again.

"I asked for your name. You _do _have one don't you?"

He asked teasingly and I glared at him.

"Of course I have a name."

I said and he just smiled at me.

"And it is…?"

He prompted and I sighed to myself.

_What could be the harm in telling him? At least this way he won't call me girl or something like that._

"It's Aurora, Aurora Daniels."

I said and I could have sworn his smile widened.

"You going to tell me your name?"

I asked.

"Jake."

"That's it? No last name?"

I asked and he shook his head. His slightly shaggy chestnut colored hair moved a few seconds afterwards.

"No, just Jake."

He said in a tone that told me he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Oh well, it didn't really matter me what his last name was.

"So, where are we going?"

I asked, slightly curious about the place I'd woken up in just a few days ago.

"I'm going to show you the city today. As for the rest of this place…."

He said as he motioned to everything around us.

"I'll show it to you after you get a little more acquainted with it."

He said and I nodded.

"Okay, well can you at least tell me where I am?

I asked and his smiled faded slightly.

"Paradise."

"You mean like Heaven?"

I asked curiously.

"No, this place is sort of an in-between."

"Between what?"

I asked confused.

Why is it people can never give me a straight answer?

"Heaven and Earth."

"Okay, but then what about these?"

I asked, motioning to my wings and his.

"You sure ask a lot of questions."

He said leaning against the doorframe. I didn't say anything, I was still waiting for him to answer my question.

"If we don't get going soon we won't be able to go today."

He said as he pushed off from the doorframe.

He's determined not to answer my question isn't he? Fine, I'll just ask him later.

"How are we going to get to the city, walk?"

I asked as I looked around. People were walking everywhere.

_What? Where vehicles not allowed up here or something?_

"Yes actually. Come on."

He said as he walked down the steps. He paused when he realized I wasn't following him.

"What are you-"

"Give me a second."

I said as I locked my door. When I finished I turned to look at him.

"Lead the way."

I said with a smile and he just started walking, leading the way into the city.

We walked in complete silence as Jake led the way towards the city.

_This place is beautiful._

I thought as we continued walking. We were walking on clouds, yet we didn't fall through. Jake said this place wasn't Heaven, but an in-between between Heaven and Earth.

"We're here. Stay close, it's easy to get lost."

Jake said and I nodded. We started to weave our way into the crowd. I tried to keep up with him, but the crowd was huge and it didn't take long for me to get completely separated from him.

I managed to slip out of the crowd to an almost completely unpopulated area. I walked over to a white bench and sat down. I watched the water in the fountain sprinkle down into the pool below. I closed my eyes for a bit and guess I fell asleep, because when I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was that my head was in someone's lap.

I sat up and felt my face begin to burn as I started to blush.

"You okay?"

I didn't say anything to the voice that was starting to become familiar to me. I turned my head, hoping I was wrong in thinking Jake was behind me, only to be proven wrong. My blush darkened as I realized I'd been sleeping in Jake's lap.

_I just met this guy. How did that even happen?_

I wondered before answering his question.

"Yeah. Can you explain to me why my head was in your lap?"

I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"You were about to fall off the bench. When I went to catch you that's how it turned out. I would have woke you had I moved."

He said calmly and I felt my face slowly return to normal again.

Jake stood up, then turned around and helped me up.

"You still up for me showing you around, or are you going to pass out on me?"

He asked with a smile and I glared at him.

"No, I'm not going to pass out again."

I'm not even sure what made me pass out to begin with, I'm not tired.

"Okay then, let's go."

Jake said as he held his hand out between the two of us. I looked at it, then at him questioningly.

"Last time we got separated, this way we won't be."

He said. At first, I was a little hesitant, but then Jake smiled at me and I suddenly felt like I could trust him. I placed my hand in his and he led me back towards the city.

* * *

-Jake-

To start off, I couldn't stand the idea of having to show a newbie around the city, but when Aurora opened the door and I saw her cerulean blue eyes, snow white hair, soft face, and pure-white wings I just had a feeling like she was different. As we walked down the streets, our hands linked together to keep from being separated again, I realized she _was_ different from everyone else, and it was more than just the fact that her wings were pure-white. It was just something about her that set her apart from the other newborn angels, but I had no idea what that thing was.

I led the way to the Angel's Café.

_I'm sure by now she's probably hungry._

"Hey Jake. Why does everything here have 'angel' somewhere in its name if we're not in Heaven?"

Aurora asked as we walked inside.

"Because, we're angels."

I said as we were seated by the waiter.

"We are!"

Aurora asked shocked and I couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. She glared at me and I just smiled.

"Yes, we're angels. What'd you think we had angel wings for?"

I asked and she just looked out the window. We'd ordered our food and were waiting for it to be served.

"Hey Jake."

Aurora said after a while.

"Hmm?"

"What's this place called?"

I looked at her confused for a minute before answering.

"Whatever you want to call it. People give it several different names, but so far this place is nameless."

I said and she looked back out the window.

The waiter came back with our food, set it down, then left. I'd just picked up my sandwich when she spoke again.

"Ok, well what about Angel's Paradise?"

She asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Now who's putting angel in front of everything?"

"Oh shutup!"

She yelled at me as a blush covered her face and my smile widened.

We ate in silence and after we thanked the waiter I grabbed Aurora's hand and led her outside again. I led her past fish markets, and some street venders selling various items. Then we headed past a few stores. I turned to ask Aurora what she thought of this place, but she was knelt down on the ground holding her head.

"Aurora! What's wrong?"

* * *

-Aurora-

I'd just been thinking that the stores up here were like the ones back on Earth, then my head felt like it was being ripped in half. I barely heard Jake asking me what was wrong. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain and trying to find a way to make it stop.

"Aurora, tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

"My head…."

I trailed off and squeezed my eyes shut. Speaking made my head hurt even more.

Is this what that guy meant when he said don't try to remember?

"Why? Did you try to remember something from your human life?"

Jake asked.

"Yes!"

I yelled as flashes of the stores on Earth flew through my mind and the pain increased.

"Clear your mind and the pain will go away."

Jake said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How the hell….do I clear my…mind?"

I didn't mean to yell at him, but talking made it worse and him asking me questions wasn't helping.

"Shit. I forgot you're new so you don't know how."

_No shit._

I thought, then the pain suddenly increased as more images flashed through my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about Earth, no matter how much I tried. It felt like the pain would never end.

"Aurora, look at me."

Jake said in a soft, but stern voice. I lifted my head to look at him and felt his lips crash against mine.

As soon as our lips touched I felt the pain slowly go away. After a while Jake pulled away and broke our kiss, but stayed knelt down in front of me.

"Why did you…."

I trailed off, unsure of what just happened. I could feel the heat in my cheeks form the blush on my face.

"I just blanked your mind for you since you couldn't."

Jake said calmly.

"By kissing me?"

I asked confused.

"Yeah. Every angel has one of four ways to blank out a person's mind. Mine just happens to be kissing them."

He said and I frowned.

"Still, you could have warned me."

_Before stealing my first kiss._

I thought.

"There was no time. You were in pain and I wanted to help it stop as soon as possible."

He said with a smile. I glared at him before remembering something he'd just said.

"What are the other ways to blank someone's mind?"

I asked curiously.

"Well, you can kiss them like I did you."

He said and I blushed again. He laughed, but continued listing things off.

"You can hug them, touch your forehead to theirs like Jak-Jak, or-"

"Who's Jak-Jak?"

I asked confused and he smiled.

"He's a friend of mine."

I nodded then asked him for the last one.

"No one's had the last ability in centuries."

He said.

"I still want to know."

I said and heard Jake sigh.

"Well, the last way to blank someone's mind is to sing to them."

"Sing?"

I asked confused.

"Yes. It's the only ability that can blank out someone's mind and can be used for more."

Jake said and I kinda got what he was saying, and kinda didn't.

"Does blanking out someone's mind effect their memory? And does it happen all the time?"

I asked worriedly. As painful as it was to remember, I don't want to forget my human life.

"No, it has no effect on the person's mind. And each angel chooses when to use their ability."

_That's good._

"How do you know what ability you have?"

I asked and noticed Jake frowned.

"It's usually assigned to you by _him."_

"Who's him?"

I asked and Jake sighed.

"You'll meet him soon enough."

Jake said and I could hear what sounded like hatred in his voice.

"Ok."

I said, deciding to let the subject go.

"Seems today wasn't the best day to show you around."

Jake said suddenly and I looked at him confused.

"What makes you say that?"

Jake stood up and when he looked down at me he was smiling.

"Nothing. We can try again some other time if you want."

He said and I nodded.

"Okay, sure."

I said and stood up.

I dusted myself off and smiled up at him.

"Then let's get you home."

He said before he grabbed my hand and started walking back to my house. I sighed and let him lead me. I felt really bad. Jake had gone out of his way to show me around and I wind up having to be saved by him.

I barely took in our surroundings as we walked down the streets and before I knew it Jake had said goodbye and I was left standing on my porch watching him walk away. I shook my head to clear my mind then walked inside. I dressed down for the night, crawled into my bed and quickly fell asleep. This time it didn't hurt to lay on my back. I guess I'm getting used to my wings.

* * *

-Jake-

"Jake! You're back earlier than I thought you'd be. What happened?"

Jak-Jak asked as I walked in the door. I looked around and saw the kitchen was a mess, there were candy wrappers and soda cans littering the floor in the living room, and there was a half eaten grilled cheese sandwich on the table. I sighed as I shut the door.

"Jak-Jak, I thought I asked you to look after my place, not destroy it."

I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"I did! Its just a little bit messy in here."

_Yeah, because you're a slob. Man, that's the last time I let Jak-Jak watch my place. Well if my dad didn't try to put 'surprises' in my room every time I left I wouldn't have to get Jak-Jak to look after my place. All the women my dad sends me are beautiful, smart, and all that but none of them catch my eye. Why can't my dad just leave me alone?_

I thought with a sigh.

"Whatever."

I said as I hunted the kitchen for a clean cup.

"So, why are you home so early?"

Jak-Jak asked as he leaned against the kitchen doorway. I sighed again before grabbing a coffee cup from the cabinet.

"Long story short, the new angel had a meltdown."

I said as I started to make myself some hot chocolate.

"What do you mean?"

Jak-Jak asked curiously.

"I mean something caused her to remember things from her human life, and well you know the result of that."

I said as I poured the freshly made hot chocolate into my cup.

"Is she alright?"

Jak-Jak asked as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yeah she's fine. I took her home and we rescheduled me showing her around for another time."

I said as I took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Wait, you actually _want_ to show the newbie around?"

Jak-Jak asked in surprise.

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just not like you."

He said.

"How so?"

I asked confused.

"I don't know, it's just not."

I sighed at the ten year old angel in my kitchen.

"Whatever; want some hot chocolate?"

I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Sure."

Jak-Jak said and sat down at the table as he waited for me to make him a cup.

I poured Jak-Jak a cup, and refilled mine before sitting back down at the table. I noticed Jak-Jak was staring at me.

"What is it now?"

I asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm just trying to understand it."

"Understand what?"

"Why you'd be so willing to help out a newbie."

"Would you quit calling her that?"

I asked and Jak-Jak looked at me confused.

"Then what's her name?"

He asked.

"Aurora."

"You mean like Borealis?"

"No, Aurora Daniels."

I said.

"Aurora?"

Jak-Jak asked curiously.

"What?"

I asked.

"It seems like I've heard that name before."

He said and I looked at him over my cup.

"Well if it's form before you came here you should just let it be."

I said as I took a sip of hot chocolate.

"I know."

Jak-Jak said before taking a deep breath to calm down, then took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"What now?"

I asked after a while and he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You look like there's something else you want to ask."

"There is."

He said and I waited, but when he didn't continue I sighed.

"And?"

I prompted and Jak-Jak looked up at me. Curiosity clearly dancing in his emerald green eyes.

"What does Aurora look like?"

He asked and I blinked in surprise before answering him.

"Well, she's about 5'6". She has a slim figure, and has mid-back length white hair. She looked about eighteen and has remarkably blue eyes."

I said and Jak-Jak's eyes widened.

"And she was one of the lucky ones to survive the change from human to angel? What color are her wings?"

He asked and I tried to remember.

"Her wings? They're white, just like her hair."

"White?"

He asked in shock.

"Wonder why her wings are white? We haven't had an angel with white wings since Nina."

He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, but we shouldn't think too much about it."

I said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Jak-Jak said before finishing his hot chocolate. Then he left with his brown wings fluttering out behind him with the sugar rushing through his system.

_That's what I get for giving him hot chocolate._

I thought as I watched him leave.

A little while after Jak-Jak left I got up and rinsed out our cups. Then I headed upstairs to bed. For some reason I dreamed of what happened earlier today in town. I saw something in the dream that I hadn't noticed at the time. Aurora was blushing when I'd blanked out her mind, but why? Was it because of my method to blanking out others' minds? Did she think something of it? She looked really cute.

I woke up and stared at the ceiling.

_Aww man, this is an assignment from him and despite how much I hate him I can't get too involved in this. It's not gonna happen, but there's just something about her that's different._

I thought before sighing and closing my eyes again.

* * *

-Aurora-

I woke up and felt renewed. It was still hard to process all that happened the other day and before I knew it a week had passed. I'd grown accustomed to my wings, but I still had no idea how to blank out my mind when remembering my human life, let alone someone else's'.

_I guess I'll just have to ask Jake how to do it while he's showing me around today._

As I went to my front door to wait outside for Jake I could sense that someone was outside. I opened the door just as Jake was about to knock on it. As a result, we bumped into each other. Jake regained his balance before he fell. Me, on the other hand, was not so skillful. I fell backwards towards the ground and hit my head. Jake held out his hand to help me up. I took it and slowly stood up.

"Sorry, you okay?"

He asked as he helped me stand.

"Yeah, it just hurts a bit."

I said and noticed he was still holding my hand. I looked at our joined hands, they fit together so perfectly. Jake followed my gaze, then let go of my hand.

"Let's go."

He said and I nodded. We left after I locked the door.

Once we got to the market Jake held out his hand. I looked at his hand questioningly.

"This way you won't get lost again."

He said with a smile, making me blush. I took his hand and we continued walking through the market.

There was a silence between us as we walked through the city, and after a while I couldn't take it anymore.

"So, how big is this place?"

I asked after a while.

"I'm not really sure, but it seems endless at times doesn't it?"

"Yeah."

Jake showed me everything. The shops, the restaurants, and more. This place was just like what people described as Heaven. It had everything you could ever want and more. After a while I was getting tired and if I didn't sit down soon I'd collapse. Jake walked through the park and let me rest on the bench.

"Hey Jake."

I said, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"You said everyone has one of four ways to blank out someone's mind right?"

I asked and he turned to look at me.

"Yeah."

"Well, I want to find out what mine is."

I said and noticed how Jake seemed to tense.

"Ok. I'll take you to see _him_ later."

He said after a while and I smiled at him.

"Alright, but I have another question."

I said as I thought about something that had crossed my mind earlier.

"Shoot."

"Say someone wasn't able to blank out their minds and no one was around to help. Then what?"

I asked and Jake looked at me a minute before smiling at me.

"Well, if that ever happened then they could just take one of these."

He said as he pulled out a small container and opened it. He popped two little balls out onto his hand.

"What are those?"

I asked staring at the two white little balls sitting in the palm of his hand.

"Forget-Me-Pills."

He said as he put them back into the little container before putting it back in his pocket.

"So when can I get to see _him?"_

I asked.

"Right now if you want."

"Ok then, let's go."

I said getting to my feet and turning back towards him.

"Seriously?"

He asked surprised and I nodded at him.

"Yes. I want to know what my ability is."

I said and heard him sigh as he stood up.

"Fine, follow me."

Jake led me through the city again, but this time we were traveling through the backstreets of the city. It was like he was trying to make sure we weren't seen going wherever we were going. We stopped infront of a rather large two story building. I looked at the sign infront of the building as we walked up the steps.

_A library? Why is he taking me to a library?_

I wondered as I followed him inside.

He led me down the rows of shelves until we got to the historical section. He looked up and down the aisles the shelves made to make sure no one was watching, then turned to face one of the shelves and ran his finger along the rows of books until he got to a book called The War Between Angels and Demons.

"Well that'd kinda of ironic, isn't it?"

I asked and Jake turned to look at me confused.

"What?"

"Well, we're angels and there's a book about a war between angels and demons."

I said and Jake just looked at me.

"I guess."

He said in a dismissive tone. He looked up and down the aisle again before turning to look at me.

"Now, are you a hundred percent certain you want to see _him?"_

He asked and I nodded.

"Yes."

"Ok then."

Jake said before he turned back to the shelf and pulled the book about the war towards him, then pushed it back in place. He placed his hand in the middle of an open book lying on the shelf and a small door opened to our right.

"What the-"

"Follow me, we can't leave it open for too long."

Jake said cutting me off and I looked at him in shock before nodding.

"Right."

I said before following Jake down the aisle and through the doorway.

Jake led the way down a corridor of sorts that lit up as we walked down it. After a while we walked into a room with white lights and a man sitting in a stone-cut chair. He looked as if he was waiting for us. He stood up as we reached him and I looked him over. He had short, brown hair and seemed to be around 6'5". He wore a plain white t-shirt and a pair of brown cargo shorts and brown tennis shoes to match. I noticed he had a powerful aura around him.

"Jake."

The man said in a deep voice.

"Gabriel."

Jake said and I flinched at the edge to his voice. I looked from Jake to Gabriel then back to Jake. They looked similar, but at the same time not. Gabriel looked too old to be Jake's brother, but then what could their relation be?

"Come now Jake don't be cross with me, we have a guest yes?"

Gabriel said as he turned to look at me.

"Yes. This is Aurora Daniels."

Jake said and motioned for me to step forward. I moved so I was standing between the two of them. I'm not sure if that's what Jake had wanted, but I felt glued to the spot and probably couldn't move even if I wanted to.

"So you're the new arrival. How has your stay been going?"

Gabriel asked and I looked from him to Jake with a panicked look. Jake nodded to me and I calmed down a bit.

"At first I was confused about where I was, but then Jake told me as he showed me around. There was an incident when Jake had to blank out my mind 'cuz I'd remembered something from my human life. Then today Jake took me to see the rest of the city and then brought me here to see you."

I said, surprised at how strong my voice came out despite how nervous I was.

"That all?"

He asked and I nodded.

"What about when you went through the change? Was anyone with you?"

He asked and I shivered as I remembered the pain of when my wings tore through my skin.

"No, I was by myself."

I said and he looked at me in shock.

"Hmm, most angels die during the change. Even with people there to help them through it, yet you survived completely by yourself. Amazing."

He said.

"Well, I wasn't completely alone."

I said suddenly remembering the old woman who'd cleaned my wings.

"Oh?"

Gabriel asked curiously.

"When I woke up there was an older lady there who had cleaned my wings."

I said and Gabriel waved my comment away with his hands.

"Yes, but you survived the change itself by yourself."

He said and I looked back at Jake, but he looked away and wouldn't meet my eyes.

I turned back to Gabriel as I remembered the reason I'd asked Jake to bring me here in the first place.

"Umm…"

I said, catching Gabriel's attention.

"If you don't mind, could you tell me what my ability is?"

I asked and he looked at me in shock.

"Oh, so you haven't figured it out?"

He asked and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

_Obviously not or I wouldn't be here._

I thought before answering him.

"No."

"Alright then, come here."

Gabriel said and I looked back towards Jake to see him right behind me. Comforted a little, I walked up towards Gabriel.

"Give me your hands."

He said and I looked at him before slowly holding out my hands. He put one hand under my hands and the other one over top of them. We stayed like that a bit before he let go of my hands. He was quiet for the longest time and it was driving me mad.

"Well?"

I asked after a while.

"I believe now would be the right time to tell her Jake."

Gabriel said to Jake over my shoulder.

"Right."

Jake said and I turned to look at him confused.

"Jake?"

I asked slightly scared with all the secrecy and Jake smiled at me.

"Your ability has now been awakened. You'll be able to blank out minds now."

He said, still smiling at me.

"Okay, but that still doesn't tell me what my ability is."

I said getting a little impatient to find out what my ability is.

"Your ability is Song."

Gabriel said and I turned to look at him confused.

"Song? So singing is my way of blanking out minds?"

I asked a little disappointed.

"Yes, but it's so much more than just that."

He said and I continued to look at him confused. He was making no sense.

"What do you mean?"

I asked and he smiled at me.

"You'll find out in due time."

He said and I glared at him. His smile widened before he looked past me at Jake.

"Jake, I believe it's time for you to go."

He said and I turned to look at Jake.

"Right."

He said before motioning for me to head towards the door.

He led me back to the door, but before we left I heard something said between him and Gabriel.

"Be careful with her, we'll need her later."

Gabriel said which made me wonder why they'd need me.

"Whatever dad, just don't give me anymore assignments for a while."

Jake said as he got closer to the door.

"Understood. Good luck son."

I didn't hear whether or not Jake said anything back, but Gabriel was Jake's father! Gabriel the Archangel was Jake's father. That's a little hard to take in.

Jake led the way back out all the way to the library doors.

"Jake, you're Gabriel's son?"

I asked, not being able to contain my curiosity. I wanted to make sure, I needed him to confirm it.

"You heard that?"

He asked and I noticed his demeanor had changed.

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me?"

I asked. I know we weren't' really close, but I felt hurt that he wouldn't trust me enough to tell me that.

"Because people always treat me differently once they find out I'm the son of an Archangel. They expect more of me or only want to be around me to get on Gabriel's good side and I don't like that."

He said and I could hear the pain and hatred in his voice.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

I said suddenly feeling bad for the kind of live Jake's lived.

_I guess being an angel ain't all it's crocked up to be._

"No, you didn't."

He said and I flinched at the amount of hatred in his voice.

There was a long silence after that. It was starting to get awkward so I tried to break the silence.

"So, tomorrow will you show me-"

"Aurora, can you…."

Jake said cutting me off, but then suddenly stopped.

"Can you find your way back to your house on your own?"

He asked and I looked at him surprised.

"I think so, but I'm not too positive about it."

I said and heard him sigh.

"Then I'll get someone to take you home."

He said, and as soon as the words left his mouth an elderly woman appeared next to him. I recognized her as the woman who cleaned my wings.

"Elder Karin, please take Aurora back to her house."

I saw the old woman's eyes widen in surprise at something, then return to normal again.

"Yes sir."

She said before turning to me.

"Come on deary."

She said as she started to lead me out of the library. I looked back at Jake as Karin moved me along the streets and felt tears in my eyes when he turned away from me.

Karin walked me to my house in silence. As I turned to go inside I suddenly remembered I'd forgotten to thank her. I turned back around to say something, but she was gone.

"This place has some serious issues."

I said to myself before going inside.


	3. Possible Outcomes

A/N: Keep in mind that I am currently rewriting the story and adding things in as well as taking them out, so please bear with me. It is a long process, but it will be worth it once things start to pick up, I promise. This is all my own ideas, no one elses. All the characters belong solely to me, except for the original fact of Gabriel and Jesus and all them, but Aurora, Jak-Jak, and others that will show up are all mine. Please read and review.

* * *

-Jake-

After I sent Aurora home with Elder Karin I headed home myself. Once there, I laid down on my bed and thought over what just happened.

_I've shown her around, so I should be happy to be done with her but I'm not._

I thought with a sigh.

_Jak-Jak's the only one who hasn't treated me differently after learning the truth. Maybe she'll be okay with it and treat me the same too._

I thought hopefully, but frowned immediately after.

_No, every girl I've known that's learned the truth has always changed afterwards._

I thought as I got up from the bed and walked over until I stood infront of the mirror.

_Why do they act so differently towards me after they learn the truth?_

I stood there looking at myself in the mirror. Looking at my chestnut colored hair that was cut short around my neck with the bangs covering my forehead. My dark green eyes staring back at me.

_I just can't understand why they change when I continue to stay the same._

I punched out the mirror, making it shatter and my hand start to bleed. Instead of cleaning it up and bandaging my hand, I just turned back to the bed, crawled beneath the sheets and went to sleep.

* * *

-Gabriel-

"You upset him again."

I frowned at his comment.

"I know."

"You didn't have to make him tell her the truth."

"I know."

I said through clenched teeth.

"You're not a very good father."

"I know!"

I snapped adn turned to glare at my childhood friend.

"All I'm trying to say is that you could have gone about that in a different way."

He said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Like what?"

I asked a little agitated.

"Oh I don't know Gabriel, maybe be a little more understanding of how he feels."

"What would you know, _God_?"

I asked with a smirk, knowing he hated being called that.

"I told you not to call me that. Use my real name."

He said and I sighed.

"Well excuse me Jesus."

I said.

"That could have done without the sarcasm."

He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but then it wouldn't have annoyed you as much."

i said and Jesus frowned at me.

"Anyway, look what it's doing to him."

We both turned to watch a replay of Jake's room a few minutes ago.

"What do you want me to do about it? I can't take back who and what I am. He is the son of an Archangel, he should be proud, not ashamed."

I said as the image in the clouds faded.

"I don't think he's ashamed of it, but he obviously doesn't like the kind of attention it gets him."

Jesus said and I sighed.

"I'll try talking to him."

I said and Jesus smiled.

"Alright, but now we need to talk about something a little more serious."

He said and I looked at him confused.

"Like what?"

I asked, walking over towards the table with a map of our world laid out on it.

"Lucifer is starting an upsrise again."

he said as he came over to join me.

"And that's new how?"

I asked with a smile. Lucifer always tried starting uprises to cause trouble, but it was never anything to worry about.

"He's gathered a larger amount of demons and followers than we first thought."

Jesus said adn my smile fell.

"What's he planning to do?"

I asked seriously.

"The same thing he's been trying for centuries. Take over."

He said and I sighed.

"What are you planning to do?"

I asked.

"we need to prepare our angels for an upcoming war."

He said and my eyes widened a bit.

"So what's my role in all this?"

I asked after a while.

"I want you to train an elite force of angels that we can use in case this possible war actually happens."

He said and I stared at him in shock.

"You mean you want me to prepare people for a battle that might not even happen?"

I asked in shock.

"yes. Though if you're not up to it I could always as Micheal to help me."

He said and I glared at him. he knew I hated when he mentioned Micheal.

"No, I'll do it. But who should I train? It can't just be anybody."

I said and Jesus smiled.

"I've heard this rumor that you've got another angle with white wings whose ability is song. Is this true?"

He asked and i blinked for a minute, slightly confused with why he was asking.

"Yeas, and she looks a lot like Nina."

"Her name is Aurora, right?"

He asked and I looked at him confused.

"Yes."

"Well Jake will obviously be the General of this elite force, but I want you to train her as well."

He suddenly said and I laughed at his statement.

"Jake will not be willing to join this elite force to fight a war."

I said and Jesus frowned.

"Will Aurora be willing to join?"

He asked and I looked at him confused.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think she'd be against it."

"Well, from what I've seen I believe Jake will join if she's in it."

He said and I just stared at him. He just continued to confuse me.

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

I asked and he smiled at me.

"Just by watching how those two act around each other."

He said, confusing me further.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'll see what I can do."

I said and his smile widened.

"Good. In the meantime, you should probably look into the relationship between Aurora and Nina."

He said and I looked at him confused. Sometimes I think he enjoys saying things I don't get.

"I'm sure it will help you."

He said with a cheeky smile and I sighed.

"It would seem you already know their relationship to eachother, why make me find out for myself?"

I asked and he shrugged.

"To make things a little more interesting."

He said before leaving me alone in the hidden room in the library.

"Well how the hell am I suppose to look into their relationship when Nina got turned into a goddamn Reaper?"

I asked aloud and sighed. Jesus always loved confusing me.

* * *

-Aurora-

_I just can't understand why Jake seemed so upset after I asked him if he was Gabriel's son. Why would he be upset about being an Archangel's son?_

I laid down on the bed and continued to think to myself.

_Sure people might have a different view of him afterwards, but that's kind of understandable. It's hard to learn something like that and not have your perspective of someone change._

That's when it hit me, he didn't like the fact that after people learned the truth they changed.

_Does Jak-Jak know?_

I wondered to myself.

"I need to go find Jake's friend."

I said to my empty house and sighed as i realized I had no idea where Jake or Jak-Jak lived. I'm doing good just finding my way back to my house from the Town Hall.

_I know, I'll ask them to help me find Jak-Jak's house._

I thought as I got up and walked outside.

I crossed the street and walked into the big building that was known as Town Hall. There was a woman sitting behind the desk. She had auburn hair and red-gold wings.

_I ruess everyone has different colored wings, but then why am I the only one with white wings?_

I wondered, then shook my head to clear it and walked up to the desk.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

She asked as she looked up at me.

"Umm, I was wondering if you could help me find Jak-Jak's house."

"Jak-Jak Daniels?"

She asked and I nodded.

"Yes please."

I said and she moved over to a cabinet and started looking through it.

_So he has the same last name as me. That's kinda cool, but kinda creepy at the same time._

"He lives in Hall Three, thrid house on the left."

She said rolling the chair back up to the desk.

"Umm...I don't know where Hall Three is."

I said quietly.

"You new?"

She asked and I blushed.

"Yeah."

"That's okay. I'll have someone take you there."

She said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks."

I said and she just nodded in response.

A few minutes later a tall boy with black hair came up to me.

"You the new angel trying to get to Hall Three?"

He asked and I just nodded.

"Follow me."

He said and started walking out of the building. I followed him out the door and we walked down the street in silence. Normally, the silence would have annoyed me and I'd have started up a conversation, but I didn't know this guy so I was all too happy to let the silence continue.

"The house you're looking for is right there."

The boy said, coming to a stop and pointing towards a little brick house at the end of the street. I turned to thank the boy, but he was already gone.

_Oh well, not much I can do about it if he's already gone._

I thought and headed for the little brick house. Hopefully, Jak-Jak was home and would be willing to talk to me.

I knocked three times on the door. After a few minutes someone opened the door. It was a little kid, probably no older than ten.

"Hi, is Jak-Jak home?"

I asked hoping he was.

"Yeah."

The kid said and I sighed in relief.

"Where is he?"

I asked.

"Right infront of you."

He said and I looked at him confused.

_What did he mean he was right infront of me? Did he mean he was Jak-Jak?_

"Let me guess, you're Jak-Jak."

I said and he smiled up at me.

"Yep."

He said and I frowned slightly. He seemed so full of life and yet he wound up in a place like this. Makes you really wonder what the world is coming to. Or in our case _was_ coming to.

"So what did you want?"

He asked and I suddenly felt nervous.

"Can I come in?"

I asked, hopin he wouldn't make me stay on his porch.

He shrugged and stpped back and let me in. He walked into the kitchen and I followed slowly, not really sure what to do.

"Want some hot chocolate?"

He asked suddenly and I blinked in surprise before nodding. I couldn't figure out why he wasn't demanding to know who I was, what I wanted, and kicking me out of his house, but I was glad he wasn't.

"So, what'd you want?"

He asked as he handed me a cup and sat down at the table.

"You know a lot about Jake, right?"

I asked as I sat down across from him.

"Yeah."

He said and I nodded before deciding on the best way to go about this. I decided getting straight to the point would be best.

"Does that mean you know about Gabriel being his father?"

I asked and Jak-Jak almost spit his hot chocolate back in his cup.

"Wait, how do you know about that?"

He asked, looking at me with shocked, wide blue eyes.

"I met Gabriel to find out my ability then Jake told me."

I said and he regained his composure.

"How did you react?"

He asked and I sighed.

"Probably not in a good way."

I said and saw Jak-Jak frown.

"He doesn't like the way people change how they treat him after they learn the truth."

_So that's it. Crap, I need to find Jake and make him understand it doesn't matter to me who he's related to, even if it is an Archangel._

"I don't care about who he's related to."

I said and he smiled at me.

"You'd be one of the few."

He said and I frowned. I'd hate to be treated a ceratin way just because of who my parents were.

We sat in silence and he drank his hot chocolate while I let mine go cold.

"Want me to heat that up?"

He asked and I shook my head.

"No. I need to find Jake."

I said as I got up. He walked me to the door and said it was nice meeting me, then wished me luck in finding Jake. It was only after he'd shut the door that I realized I had no idea where Jake was.


End file.
